Family
by MariaBloodwell
Summary: Penguin discovers he isn't the last Cobblebot now how could this be? Setting is in the new series The Batman 2004-2008
1. Sister

**Characters do not belong to me except Ruby she's mine**

Penguin raced out of the museum when a black shadow dropped into his path. "Going somewhere Penguin?" Batman asked.

"Actually Batman, I was" Penguin replied. He pulled out his umbrella, pushed a button on the handle, and held up the umbrella as it turned into a propeller. Penguin flew upwards; Batman reached for his batarang but was kicked in the side by one of Penguins Kabuki twins.

When he stood up all three where gone. "_Great"_ thought Batman "_just when the day was on the upside."_

Penguin returned to Cobblepot Manor; he dropped off his newly acquired jewels and sat down in the tattered parlor. He was reading a book when he heard the door open. "Who's there?" He said picking up his umbrella.

To his surprise some one answered back "Thomas Kren" Penguin walked to the hallway and was surprised to see a five foot tall brown haired man in a black business suit carrying a black Briefcase.

"What do you want?" asked Penguin

"I have important news for you Mr. Cobblepot" Thomas answered.

"Oh yeah? Is it good news or bad news?" Penguin asked

"It depends on how you feel about learning that you are not the last of the Cobblepots."

"What!?" Said Penguin "_Not the last but how could that be?"_

"That's right Mr. Cobblepot you have a sister."

Bruce Wayne was sleeping; he had had a long night and had fallen asleep at his desk in Wayne towers. Mr. Fox came into the office and smiled slightly when he saw Bruce sleeping at his desk. Mr. Fox shook Bruce's shoulder "hmmm?" mumbled Bruce

"Mr. Wayne?" Mr. Fox asked

"What is it Fox?" Bruce asked

"Well, Joker escaped from Arkham and you have a visitor."

Bruce Wayne sat up quickly. "Well? Who is it?" he asked quickly.

"A lady here says that she has something important to tell you" Fox answered

"Ok, well send her in." Mr. Fox walked out and about 2 minutes later a young woman stepped in. She was a little over 5 feet tall with black hair, green eyes, and a pale complexion. "Hello, please have a seat" said Bruce gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

The woman sat down and said "Good evening Mr. Wayne, my name is Abigail Gaten. I have something to tell you Mr. Wayne."

"Well, please continue" said Bruce in response to her pause.

"Ethan Bennett has requested your presence at Arkham Asylum." "O- Ok tell him I'll be there at five." Abigail nodded stood up and exited the office. Bruce leaned back in his chair deep in thought.

Penguin hurried down the street "_552 Sycamore Street." _That's where the Kren guy had said his sister was. "_Sister…" _He still couldn't get over it; his head was reeling "_If I do have a sister why did I never know…"_ He stopped 552 sycamore street was right in front of him. He walkedup to the door and knocked, an older woman in her early 40's opened the door.

"Oh, hello Mr. Penguin we were expecting you."

"Erm, yes well I'm here to see my… my sister."

"Of course" the woman said politely "follow me." Penguin followed the woman upstairs to a room. The woman knocked on the door "Ruby? There's some one here to see you." The door handle turned and when the door opened Penguin couldn't have been more surprised. What he first found himself looking at was a hand… a hand very much like his own with only three fingers except they were skinnier. He looked up at the girl, she was about a foot taller than him and quite skinny, but she had black hair like his moms and blue eyes like his and his dads. Her nose was hooked it was shorter than his but still longer than average, there wasn't much doubt that she was his sister.

"Hi! You must be Penguin, I'll admit when they told me I had a brother I didn't quite believe them." She reached out her hand and he shook it. It felt strange to shake hands with a person with almost identical hands thought Penguin. "They said you would be offering me a place to stay."

"Uh yes" said Penguin finally able to speak "I have a house, it's a bit of a fixer upper but it's livable"

"Oh good, anyplace is better than here" she said happily. "Just let me get my pet."

"_Pet?"_ thought Penguin he hoped it wasn't a cat. She returned and to his surprise she had an extremely large raven perched on her shoulder. She picked up her suitcase and they walked downstairs and out of the building.

"So you like birds?" said Penguin

"Oh yes I just love the little darlings" she said stroking her raven.

"_Maybe we're more alike than I thought." _"So what's his name?" He asked gesturing toward the shiny black bird on her shoulder

"Oh him? His name is Henry" she said. The bird cocked his head and looked at her at the mention of his name.

"Nice name" said Penguin smiling for some reason even he didn't know.

"So what's your real name?" she asked suddenly "Not to be rude or anything but I'd like to call my brother something else than a flightless bird".

He looked at her and smiled "Oswald Cobblepot" he said simply.

"Nice, so… are we going to walk all the way to your house?" she said stopping and looking at him.

"Hmm? Oh no far from it, my umbrella here will take care of that."

"Your umbrella?" she said looking at him incredulously.

"Yes" he said opening it and placing it on the ground "Hop in" he said.

"You're crazy" she said but hopping in anyway, she grabbed him in surprise as the umbrella lifted up and they were flying, Henry cawed in surprise and gripped her shoulder tightly. "Wow, did you design this yourself?" she said sounding impressed.

"Yep and this isn't my only umbrella either, I have several each with different functions."

"Cool, hey do you have any pets?" she asked

"Yes I have quite a collection of birds from all parts of the globe" he said

"Wow! That's amazing" she said smiling. Penguin noticed that she had a set of teeth quite like his own as well. The umbrella landed "Is this your house?" She said hopping out of the umbrella.

"Yes it is" he replied

"Well fixer upper is right, but it's lovely compared to where I was living" she said shortly. She picked up her luggage and walked up the driveway.

"_Huh, she's not bad, not bad at all"_ Penguin thought, maybe it wouldn't be to bad having company around besides his birds.

Bruce Wayne walked up the crumbling sidewalk towards Arkham Asylum._ "I wonder what Ethan wants to talk to me about." _He hadn't seen Ethan since he had captured him and escorted him to Arkham, only he hadn't been Ethan then he had been Clayface. Bruce was escorted through the hallways of Arkham by two guards toward Ethan's cell. On the way he could hear all too familiar sounds for him as the Batman, Joker's evil laugh, Riddler swearing revenge, Scarface and the Ventriloquist arguing about an honest living, and the growling of Arkham's newest inmate Killer Croc.

When they arrived at Ethan's cell Ethan stood up and walked over to look, when he saw Bruce he said "hi Bruce" he said quietly.

"Hi Ethan "said Bruce "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, Bruce I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I'm sorry for becoming, well, a monster."

"It's alright Ethan you know you might be able to get out of here soon."

"Yeah I know, so how have things been in Gotham Bruce?"

"I don't know about as normal as Gotham will ever get."

"Yeah I miss it though craziness and all" Ethan said thoughtfully.

A guard coughed and Bruce said "Well I guess my times up Ethan, Bye."

"Bye Bruce" Ethan waved as Bruce walked out of sight.

"_I hope he's alright"_ Bruce thought to himself as he walked on.

Penguin watched her with interest as she inspected the mansion. She was looking at everything from the dusty chandelier to the ripped up curtains. Eventually she came to the aviary doors "What's in there?" she asked.

"Just my birds, don't disturb them right now though" He said bluntly.

"That's fine I need to get changed anyway this dress is annoying me." She grabbed her suitcase and headed upstairs. He wondered what had been wrong with the dress she was wearing, true it lacked class but it was pretty enough. He went into the parlor and watched the T.V he had recently stolen until he heard her come downstairs. He turned around and she was standing in the doorway, what she was wearing stunned him. Her dress was a long and black just touching the floor with its ruffled edges. It had a diamond collar and a raven shaped out of rubies studded on the side. She was wearing probably about one million dollars worth of diamonds and sapphires on her fingers, and finally perched on top of her head was a classy diamond and emerald tiara.

He spent about three minutes taking this in before asking "Where did you get that?"

"Oh, this I well, I stole it" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"You stole it?" said Penguin

"Yes" she said as if getting ready to defend herself.

"That's great!" he said enthusiastically

"it is?" she said confused

"Yes! Follow me" he said. She followed him to the aviary, he pushed open the door and she gasped. There was an enormous pile of jewels sitting under a large tree filled with birds of every shape and size.

"Wow!" she said, she rushed over to the pile of jewels took off one of her sapphire rings and replaced it with a bigger one.

"You like my little collection?" he said grinning

"I love it! Who knew we had so much in common? I guess it's just cus we're both related" She said, now she was smiling too.

"You know what I'm thinking?" He said

"Full out crime spree?" she said

"Exactly."

**OK don't get confused about Lucius saying**** Joker had escaped and then hearing him later in Arkham Lucius just said it to get Bruce alert.**


	2. Quick fight

Batman knelt on the roof and looked down on the streets below. He had already stopped about six robberies and hoped there wouldn't be anymore. After about two more hours with no events he hopped in the bat mobile and headed home.

When he got about halfway there Alfred talked through the radio "Sir?"

"Yes Alfred?" he replied with a sigh expecting more criminal activity

"Well it turns out our dear friend Mr. Cobblepot has family."

"What kind of family?" Batman said immediately interested

"He has a sister, Ruby Marilyn Cobblepot. Apparently Mrs. Cobblepot had another child about one year after Oswald, but she was shocked to discover it had the same ah… birth defect; she abandoned it at an orphanage with its birth certificate. That's not all Ruby is suspected of numerous thefts but the police are unable to link her to any of them." Alfred finished

"Does she have any birds?" Batman asked after a twenty second pause

"Yes sir she has a two year old raven from London named Henry, who is abnormally large even for a raven."

Alfred paused as Batman thought again "I think I know why she can't be linked to those crimes, anything else Alfred?" Batman asked

"Yes sir, Ruby was seen leaving with Penguin earlier today." Alfred said.

"_Wow!" _she thought "_Third bank and sixth jewelry store this hour and still no Batman."_ She and Penguin were running at top notch down the street avoiding police._ "And to think I thought he would be some boring nagger who's always worried about my 'safety'."_ They stopped at the corner and whistled for their birds; Henry along with Penguins birds carried the valuables away.

She and Penguin returned to the mansion only to find the gate open. "I think someone beat us here Ozzie" she said casually

"It's probably Batman, trying to ruin things as usual" Penguin said sounding a tad upset.

"Hey don't worry I've got a weapon of my own design" she said pulling out a thick black staff with a ball of pure crystal at the top out of a hidden side pocket in her dress.

"What's it do?" said Penguin

"It shoots knives, spits poison gas, shoots bullets, acts as a flamethrower etcetera, you aren't the only one with a knack for gadgets" she said smiling. They proceeded up the drive and walked into the house where they were confronted by the Batman.

"Got a new partner Penguin?" Batman said.

"Hey! This partner is right here you know" she said agitated by his lack of attention.

Batman got into a fighting position, Penguin and Batman began fighting. She was surprised by Penguins agility, but she realized that he couldn't stand up to Batman for long so she aimed a bullet at the caped crusader.

Batman felt a bullet whiz past his ear he looked at Ruby and noticed her staff wasn't just a staff; much like Penguins umbrella it had multiple uses. Now he was fighting Penguin and being shot at "_Great now what?"_ His last thoughts before he was knocked out by a particularly nasty blow to the head.


	3. Clayfeet?

When Batman awoke he realized two things, first was that he was tied to a chair, two that there was a sharp sword at his throat. "Have a nice sleep?" Ruby asked grinning at him.

"Not really" Batman replied.

"Well that's a pity, about to die and you didn't even get a good sleep" Ruby said keeping

the sword steady.

"Hey sis, I know how eager you are but don't kill him yet. I wanna see who he is" Penguin said strolling into the room looking smug.

"Cobblepot, if you think…" Batman began.

"I told you my name is PENGUIN! Only family members can call me by my family name in any form period." Penguin looked quickly at his sister and she got behind Batman still holding the sword in front of his throat.

"Well time to figure out who you are Bats" Penguin said strolling up to Batman. Penguin began pulling off the mask when, CRASH! "What was that?" Penguin asked.

"I don't know, here you stay here and guard him I'll go check it out" Ruby said. Penguin nodded and pointed his razor umbrella at Batman's neck. Ruby walked down the staircase keeping her cane on its gun function. She rounded a hallway and "Ccaw!" she squawked sounding very much like a crow as a hand grabbed her by the neck. The hand lifted her up to its owner's face; she gasped "Clayface? What are you doing here?"

"I heard Bats was in trouble so I came to help." Clayface said walking up the stairs.

"Peachy" Ruby said trying hard not to caw again as he still had her throat.

"I hope she's alright" Penguin said sounding worried. Batman couldn't believe it; Penguin of all people had found someone he cared for.

"Since when do you care?" Batman said curious as to what he would say.

"Since I learned I actually had family that's WHEN" Penguin replied angrily at the Batman. "_Since when did Batman become interested in my life anyway?" _He thought to himself. The doors swung open, Clayface stood here still holding Ruby by the throat.

Ruby couldn't help it she let out another "caw" as she swung in his grip. Penguin had swung around to see Clayface when he turned back to the chair Batman was gone.

"Nrrrgh, how does he do that?" Penguin said sounding upset. He turned to face Clayface "put her down!" He said angrily, pointing his umbrella at Clayface.

"It's ok Ozzy" Ruby said pulling another cane out of that secret pocket in her dress.

She aimed the cane carefully and fired, a long streak of fire burned up Clayface's side. "ARRGH!" Clayface yelled dropping Ruby. She stood up and Batman dropped down from the ceiling in front of her.

"Well, two against two then how exciting" Ruby said backing up next to Penguin, taking note that Clayface seemed none the worse for the wear.

"You both are going to have a long stay in Arkham" Batman said.

"Oh I don't think so" Ruby said leaping at the Batman. It became an all out fight dodge here, parry there, jump before you get punched.

Penguin got knocked out and Ruby backed toward the window. "Give it up" Batman said with Clayface looming behind him. Ruby heard police sirens in the distance, she looked down at her now unconscious brother.

"I'm sorry Ozzy" she whispered before grabbing Penguins umbrella and leaping out the window. Batman rushed to the window to see Ruby flying away on the Umbrella's helicopter function. "I'll be back for my brother Batman, count on it" she yelled as she disappeared.

Batman sighed and looked down at Penguin "well time to get back to Arkham Penguin."


	4. Back again

_3 months later_

Things had not been going well for Penguin. He was stuck in Arkham again after the whole Man-Bat fiasco, and with no sign of his sister he doubted he'd get out soon. He sat and pounded his head against the wall for about ten minutes until he heard it. A loud rumbling sound which grew louder and his cell began to shake. "_great, now what?" _He thought. He could hear someone approaching down the hall, when suddenly his cell door blasted off its hinges. A large cloud of smoke blew up obscuring his view, but he could tell someone was standing in the doorway. "Who's there?" he said loudly.

"Now Ozzie, how is that any way to greet your sister?" Ruby said stepping out of the darkness with a grin on her face.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred said stepping into Bruce's study.

"Yes Alfred?" Bruce said

"I'm afraid Penguin has escaped from Arkham… again" Alfred said

Bruce sighed and stood up "well to the Batcave then."

Penguin smiled happy to be back in his old clothes instead of prison wear, he turned to face Ruby "well for awhile there I thought you weren't coming to get me" he said

Ruby shrugged "I was taking care of something and improving the house."

They walked to the old mansion but it had a new coat of paint, the roof and windows were fixed, and the front yard had plants in it. "Wow Ruby you really outdid yourself there" he said amazed at how much better the mansion looked.

"That's nothing you should see the inside" she said grinning. They walked up to the house and she pushed open the door.

"_Wow!"_ was the only word that traveled across Penguin's mind. Everything was refurbished and new, it actually looked like a mansion instead of a broken down shack.

Penguin thought of something else though "Soooo what was the thing you had to take care of?"

"Oh that, well follow me" she said.


End file.
